


Here Come the Men in Black

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the angels are the Men in Black, covertly fighting the supernatural forces of evil on Earth. Agent D is their newest human recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Men in Black

The newly-recruited Agent D stared around, mouth agape, at the enormous secret base bristling with humans and angels alike.

"We were told to form a garrison on Earth," Agent C said next to him. "Our orders were to protect humanity from supernatural threats. This seemed the most efficient way," Agent C added thoughtfully.

Agent D stared at him.

"From now on, the only name you answer to is Agent D. You have no past, and no connections outside this organisation. Names have power in this world, so it's better if no one remembers that you have one." Agent C pauses for a second. "Welcome to the Men In Black."

As Agent D followed his new, incredibly strange yet undoubtedly badass partner, he reflected that this was not what he'd ever pictured when people mentioned angels.

Also, someone _really_ needed to show Agent C how to wear a suit with style; sure it looked smart enough on him, but D made it look _good_.


	2. Trickster

"Agent D. Agent S."

Agent U glared at both of them.

D wasn't sure, but he'd been working here for several months now, and he got the impression that Agent U didn't like the fact that there were humans running around in his garrison.

"We don't usually put familiy members together as partners, but everyone else is busy with more important things today, so we'll simply have to partner the two of you together and deal with it." U gave D and S a look that told them not to get comfortable about it. "We've heard reports of severe supernatural activity, and there are signs that it might be the Trickster."

Agent U gave an oily smile.

"What you are not going to do is storm in there, guns blazing. You're going to slip in quietly, take a look around the area, and report back. _Inconspicuously_. I like to think I've made myself clear. What do you think?"

"Yeah," D grumbled, while S replied "Yes, sir."

"Good."

As D and S left the room, D saw Agent C in discussion with Agent A, looking faintly annoyed.

D gave C a wave and Agent A an appreciative look as he went past.

"Is Agent A hot or what?" D asked S.

S gave him a reproachful stare.

"D, she's an _angel_ ," he pointed out.

D grinned at him.

"A _hot_ angel, S."

* * *

Of course, no one attracted trouble like D and S, so practically as soon as they hit the town their target knew they were there.

And yeah, it was the frigging Trickster.

As D found himself pinned to the wall unable to move, he figured that this was kind of inevitable, really, and why had no one seen this coming, again?

"Well well, what have we here? Silver bullets, some serious Enochian graffiti on the both of you, and - " the Trickster's eyebrows rose, " - no names? A Rite of Unnaming? Wow, someone's gone to a lot of trouble for you boys."

The surprised, pondering stare vanished with a look of mischief.

"Let's see if it's worth it, shall we?"

As the Trickster snapped his fingers, D knew that when C rescued them - and of _course_ C was going to rescue them: he was a serious BAMF and anyway, if D and S weren't rescued he couldn't give D another fucking lecture on keeping out of trouble - he was never going to let D forget this one.  



	3. Trouble Magnets

D was tired, traumatized, hungry, and pissed as hell.

Next to him S didn't look much better.

"Having fun?" a bright voice asked.

D whirled with an oath and tried to shoot the smiling Trickster, but the mechanism jammed.

"Why are you doing this?" S scowled.

The Trickster raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you could be helping people, and instead you're using your powers for _this?_ "S spread a bitter hand at the unreal landscape surrounding them.

The Trickster regarded him with a look of profound skepticism.

 _"You,"_ he enunciated distinctly, "want me to use my phenomenal cosmic powers for good and not evil. Like what, I should join your little _Ghostbusters_ act?"

S and D both glared at him.

"I tell you what. Okay. I'll follow you muttonheads around, see what you get up to, maybe help out here and there, and if I like it, I'll sign up. How does that sound?"

He beamed cheerfully.

S's look of resigned horror was a memory to treasure, even through D's own consternation.

* * *

When D and S returned to the garrison with an obnoxious Trickster in tow, Agent C simply surveyed him, and then turned and gave D a _look_.

"Hey, don't look at me," D complained defensively. "S is the one who decided to let a Trickster follow him home, not me. But hey, at least we can keep an eye on him now, right?"

C's lips thinned in exasperation. D grinned at the familiar expression.

"I know you were involved somehow," C informed him. "I do not understand how you always end up at the centre of a problem. You are some kind of catalyst."

"It's a gift," D replied blithely, and watched as the Trickster tugged on his brother's ridiculous floppy hair with a teasing look.


	4. Pranked

D gritted his teeth and tried to hold onto his temper.

C, on the other hand, remained coolly professional despite having shrill invectives, and more importantly, raw eggs, hurled at him from a second-storey window.

"I'm going in," he told D. "You remain out here and distract her."

"Miss," D raised his voice, and C disappeared around the corner of the house, presumably to do his teleporting thing with some level of discretion, "we just want to ask you a few questions."

D felt something impact with the side of his head and shatter. Something oozed through his hair and tricked down the side of his face.

_I will not shoot the damn uncooperative shapeshifter. I will not shoot the damn uncooperative shapeshifter._

"Listen, kid - " D started to call up, before the was a muffled cry of surprise, and C was suddenly standing in front of him holding a teenage girl by one arm.

She gave D a sulky, defiant look, and smirked as she saw the mess of egg in his hair.

"I got you good," she informed him, grinning nastily.

"Yeah, you did," D agreed, as evenly as possible. "And as soon as we get back to base, it's going in your file that you assaulted an MIB operative."

D had the satisfaction of seeing the grin vanish from her face.

"Perhaps if you answer our question, this incident might be forgotten," C said grimly.

The girl shot him a frightened, resentful look, but nodded.

"Good." C let go of her arm. "We should take this inside."

As the girl sullenly opened her front door, C looked D over with a bland look that didn't fool D at all.

"You might want to borrow a damp towel and attempt to do something about your hair," C suggested levelly.

"Fuck you, C."

C didn't reply, but Dean saw the amusement in his eyes joined by a slight lift at the corners of his mouth before he turned to follow the kid into the house.

Teenagers. You should be allowed to shoot them.

* * *

When D and C got back to the garrison later that morning, D was on his way to the bathrooms to wash his hair and change his suit when he ran into S.

"What the hell happened to you?" D asked, staring.

S glowered at D like he hated the world, particularly the portion of it who didn't have pink hair right now.

"Trickster," he said in explanation, and D grinned in instant understanding and amusement.

S scowled at his grin.

"Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch. Did he do this for a reason, or did he just think you needed to expand your colour palette?" D asked.

" _D -_ "

D tried to look serious and not at all like he was gleefully enjoying himseld at his little brother's expense.

S deflated with a sigh.

"He was bored," S admitted. "And someone was dumb enough to say they sometimes got sick of wearing black all the time, so of course he piped up with ' _I can fix that_ ' and now everyone who was in the cafeteria at the time has coloured hair."

D snorted.

"I swear, D," S griped, "he's driving me up the wall."

"Think of it this way, S," and D clapped him on the shoulder, "you've only got yourself to blame for this one."

"Screw you, D."


End file.
